1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention in certain aspects, is directed to systems and methods for making pipe liners, to lined pipe and pipelines, to high-pressure pipe liners, to pipelines with liners and fiber optic sensors, to methods for lining pipe and pipe liners, and, in certain particular aspects, to continuous reinforced thermoplastic pipe liner intended for use as a stand alone pipe liner in the restoration of degraded pipelines.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use composites to line installed piping systems without the time, effort, and expense of digging up the pipe. Certain prior “in situ” systems work for lining standard water or sewer lines, but when it comes to replacing high-pressure, gas, oil and industrial piping systems in more demanding, crowded or corrosive environments, often the pipe is dug up for lining.
A wide variety of systems and methods are known for lining pipe; including, and not by way of limitation, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,211; 6,708,729; 4,863,365; 4,985,196; 4,998,871; 6,058,978; 3,769,127; 4,053,343; 5,755,266; 5,828,003; 6,065,540; 5,762,450; 7,258,141; 5,551,484; 5,395,472; 6,769,454; 6,601,600; and 6,220,079, all fully incorporated herein for all purposes. Pending patent applications co-owned with the present invention—U.S. Ser. Nos. 11/172,132 filed Jul. 1, 2005 and Ser. No. 11/033,962 filed 12 Jan. 2005—are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.